


Thunder

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Flower Power, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Nora X Ren, Poems, Poetry, Ren x Nora, Renora, a poem composed by Lie Ren, for Nora, lie ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: A poem composed by Ren for Nora! Renora, of course.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I try my hand at poems from this character's point of view or that one. This is one of those attempts, although I'm nowhere near as eloquent as Ren.

_The swing of her hammer throttles my beating heart_

_The upward curve of her smile when she smashes and swings._

_Her orange hair outshines the sunset._

_I could drown in the endless sea of green that colors her eyes._

_Her voice is a soundtrack of all my favorite songs._

_A stormy serenade I could swim in forever._

_Sure, she's loud and a bit of a spazz._

_But that's just one part of the masterpiece._

_I'm a complete disaster-piece for this woman,_

_this thunderous goddess in human skin._

_Strike my heart, Valkyrie._

_So I can feel you in my veins._

_A bolt of your love is all I need._

_My heart, my everything, Nora!_

 

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls


End file.
